Space in Our Harts
by reilert79
Summary: Jonathan and Jennifer go to Jamaica and get a wonderful little surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Space in Our Harts

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer and Jonathan were upstairs in their bedroom, packing. It was going to be their first vacation in about 4 months. This was their 10th anniversary trip. Jennifer had no idea where they were going, only that they were going somewhere tropical. Jonathan was keeping mum on the rest of it.

She had pulled out all of her sun dresses and coverups.

She held up a sundress that was bright blue with pink pinstripes.

"Darling, do you like this on me?"

"Yes, actually, I do".

"But do you like it, or do you *like* it?"

"I love it".

"Ok, then it goes with us".

She finished packing her dresses and then started on her bathing suits.

She was mumbling around and looking in all her drawers. Jonathan could tell she was getting frustrated.

"What's wrong?"

He came over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I cannot find my bathing suit tops".

He pulled her back against him and kissed her head.

"Why are you bringing the tops?"

"Jonathan!"

She turned around and kissed him.

They finished packing, and then put their suitcases on the window seat and headed to bed. They were leaving first thing in the morning.

Jennifer climbed into bed and wrapped her arms around Jonathan.

"You, me, and 10 days….in…paradise? Are we going to paradise?"

"Not giving you any hints, darling".

She started kissing his chest.

"Please?"

"No".

She kissed him again.

"Please?"

"No…"

She leaned up and kissed his lips nice and slow and did that thing he loved her to do on his bottom lip.

"Ok. One hint".

He rolled her so that her back was against him and he was holding her close, and leaned down to her ear.

"We are going…..someplace tropical".

"Jonathan! You promised!"

She reached back and swatted him.

"All will be revealed in due time, darling".

They snuggled up and fell asleep.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up when the alarm went off, and rolled over and kissed Jonathan.

She got up and went and got in the shower. Jonathan woke up and got in the shower right when she got out.

He couldn't help but notice that she was being quiet and not asking for hints. He figured she was doing it on purpose, hoping he would drop one.

Not gonna happen.

They were headed to the airport by 8. Jonathan ran through a Starbucks for him and Jennifer, and she doctored his coffee the way he liked it.

"Darling…we have been married almost 10 years. When are you going to tell me the secret recipe for your coffee?"

"I don't know. When are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Not till we get there".

"Well, then my secret recipe is safe for a little while longer".

He smiled at her. She had sure outsmarted him this time.

She laced her fingers through his, and they continued to the airport. The whole way there, she kept thinking in her head-"Coconut oil, coconut milk, and a dash of vanilla".

They got to the airport and boarded the flight and took their seats.

She could tell it was driving him crazy that she wasn't asking for hints.

As soon as they were allowed to move about the plane, he scooted over towards her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to him.

"It's possible that there are a few things waiting for you in the bedroom".

He kissed the side of her head.

She turned towards him and kissed him softly, and then headed to the bedroom.

She opened the door and immediately saw a present on the bed. She went over and picked it up.

It was wrapped in bright blue wrapping paper, which he knew was her favorite.

There was a gorgeous shimmery white ribbon tied around it, and there was a charm hanging off the ribbon. The charm was sparkly and "J" shaped. She slipped off the ribbon and began to open the present. Inside she found a beautiful gold ankle bracelet with opal stones.

She turned to find Jonathan behind her.

"Darling…it's absolutely beautiful. Thank you".

She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now, I was thinking you might want to relax. So, why don't you go put on a nightgown, and I will give you one of my classic massages?"

"You got it".

She went over to her suitcase.

"Nuh-uh".

He was shaking his head as she looked at him.

"Alright."

She walked over to the closet.

"Nope".

She grinned and then went to the dresser. She slowly opened a drawer, and found a wrapped package.

She pulled it out and brought it to the bed, and unwrapped it.

She found a gorgeous shimmery white spaghetti strap nightgown, with a short short-sleeved white silk robe.

She was excited and leaned over and kissed him.

She quickly changed, while he got the bed ready, and then came and laid down on the bed and hugged a pillow.

He straddled her back, and slowly slid the straps down her arms and tugged the nightgown down so that her whole back was exposed.

He rubbed her with the tingly stuff that she loved for just a minute or so, and then leaned down close to her ear.

"Darling…we can keep doing this, or I can give you more hints".

"Jonathan! That's so mean…."

"Pick your poison, darling".

"I want both. Mix them together". He could hear the defiance in her voice.

He leaned down close and whispered.

"Ok, but only because you are cute".

"Darling…. See if you can follow my fingers. What shape am I tracing?"

He gently traced an A on her back.

"Mmmm. I think that might be the letter A? Or is it the Eiffel tower?"

"Letter A is correct".

"Next letter coming up".

He traced an 'M' on her back, right between her shoulder blades.

"That was easy. That's an M".

"Good job. Here's the next one".

He traced an 'I', which she got immediately.

"Last one".

He traced a 'C'.

She got that one too.

He started rubbing all her knots out.

"Ok, now put them together and what do you get?"

"A, M, I, C".

Jonathan chuckled.

"I forgot to tell you there were two more A's. Plus, you have to add in the J from the present".

She was trying hard to think and put it together but she was getting very relaxed from her massage.

"Amaica….Jimaica…oh I got it, Jamaica". She drifted off to sleep.

He climbed off her, and laid next to her and then pulled her onto him.

"Happy surprise trip, darling".

He kissed her forehead and then held her as she slept.

***A few hours later***

She slept for about 3 hours, and woke up to find herself in Jonathan's arms, on the bed. He was sleeping gently right next to her.

She softly kissed his lips and then laid back down against his chest.

They stayed like that another hour or so, and then he woke up and found her awake, just lying there with him.

"Hi darling".

"Hi".

"So, are you excited?"

"About what?" And then, she remembered that she had figured it out, and got all happy.

"Jamaica! Yes, I am so excited".

"Well, good, because there are more surprises to come".

He kissed her.

"Darling…do you ever wish we had children, or we had adopted a child?"

"Sometimes. But, I love our life together, darling".

"I do, too. You make me so happy, it's not that. I was just thinking that you and I have so much love to give, we could have given it to a child. And you were raised in an orphanage and longed for someone to adopt you-we could do that for someone who feels the same way".

"Darling…if you want to adopt a baby, we could. But, we would have to give up a lot, like traveling, nights out, our spontaneous sex life".

"I know. It's probably not the right time, I was just thinking 'what if'.

He nodded and kissed her.

"Jennifer-I just want you to know… even though we never had children, you have always made me the happiest man, just by being married to you and being able to spend time with you."

She thought she could see some hurt in his eyes.

"Jonathan-you make me happy too. It's not that I am not happy".

"I know, you said that".

"Jonathan-"

"I didn't mean to snap at you".

"It's the truth. I am blissfully happy. I was just imagining what our lives would have been like with children. And I was wondering if you ever imagined that, is all".

She sat up and tried to climb out of his embrace but he pulled her back towards him.

"I love you, Red".

"I love you too, Jonathan Charles".

She kissed him and then got up. He could see she was still concerned. She went to her suitcase and started to change clothes.

He got up and came and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You and Max are all the family I ever needed. If we go to our graves never having children, I am just fine because I had you".

"Aww… how sweet".

He kissed the side of her neck and then let her get dressed.

"I'll meet you out front".

Even though she had heard him tell her that she was all he needed and he was acting as if things were fine between them, she just felt that he was still hurt by her question.


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2***

Jennifer went and sat by Jonathan in their seats again. He had made them lunch- a salad that he had ordered from her favorite place for her, and a turkey sandwich with all the trimmings for him.

He was sitting and reading a newspaper while he ate.

She ate her salad and then read a book.

"Darling…how long is the flight?"

"We have about 3 hours left".

She nodded.

She finished her salad and took their trash and threw it away and then took her book and went to the bedroom to read.

She read in bed till he came in about 20 minutes before they were going to land and told her that Jack said they needed to put their seatbelts on and prepare for landing.

"Alright".

They buckled in, and prepared for landing.

"Darling, we will have a car waiting, but our check-in time is in 2 hours, so we will need to move quickly".

She nodded.

She had her head on his shoulder when they landed, and they knocked heads.

"Ow!"

She grabbed her head with one hand, and then turned to see if he was ok.

"I'm fine".

He was rubbing his temple.

"I'm sorry". She leaned over and kissed him.

He nodded.

They unbuckled, and then Jennifer gathered her things while Jonathan loaded their bags.

They had a quiet ride to the resort, and checked into their room.

It was a beautiful ocean view suite at Secrets in Ocho Rios.

They came in, and got settled.

Jennifer was out on the patio taking pictures of the view.

"Jonathan, do we have time for a walk on the beach?"

"Not before dinner. But definitely afterwards".

She went back in the room and changed into a sundress and flip flops for dinner.

She was in the bathroom doing her hair when he appeared at the door.

"Jennifer, we have to go".

"Alright".

He seemed annoyed. She was hoping he was just tired from the trip.

They walked through the lobby and Jonathan led her to Oceans, a seafood restaurant.

They stood in line and then Jonathan told the host that they had reservations.

"Hart-party of 2".

"Yes sir, I have you down right here. Unfortunately, we have a dress code that must be followed. So, I can move your reservation to 7:30".

Jonathan looked over the dress code, and then looked at Jennifer. Her flip flops were what was keeping them from being seated.

She looked directly at the host.

"Can you seat my husband, and I will run change and then join him?"

"Certainly".

"No, it's alright. Just cancel our reservation".

He was acting rather gruff, and Jennifer couldn't understand it.

They left and headed back to the lobby.

"If you would just give me the key, I will go change my shoes". He didn't say anything, he just kept walking.

They finally found a restaurant that didn't have a dress code, and were able to get a table.

After a rather silent dinner, they walked back to their room.

Jennifer got her book and went and sat on the patio.

Their room had a living room and a bedroom. Jonathan was in the living room watching Tv. Jennifer came in and took a long hot bath, and then decided to go to bed.

She was sound asleep when he came to bed.

He climbed into bed and kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her, and fell asleep.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up ahead of Jonathan, and went and sat out on the patio and watched the sunrise.

She sat out there about an hour, and then came back inside. She climbed back in bed and started reading.

Jonathan woke up about an hour later.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

He nodded.

He snuggled up to her and pulled her close to him. She put her book down and laid on his chest.

"Jonathan, can we talk for a second?"

"Sure".

"I'm sorry about our conversation yesterday. I wasn't trying to say that I am not happy or that you haven't made me happy because we don't have children. I promise you, I'm happy either way. I hope you know that".

"I do know that. I just feel bad that I haven't been able to give you everything you ever wanted".

"You are everything I ever wanted. I don't need anything else, honest".

He kissed her forehead.

"You missed a good sunrise this morning… it was so beautiful here".

"I am sure I will catch one with you at some point during this trip".

"What are we doing today?"

"What do you want to do today?"

"Spend time with you".

"Done".

"And I suppose we need to go shopping so that I can get the appropriate footwear for dinner".

"I'm sorry about that too, darling. I should have let you come back and change."

"It's alright. I don't want to spend our vacation with us being mad at each other".

"Me either".

He rolled her over so that she was on her back, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He kissed her neck in that spot, that one spot that drove her crazy. She had on a strapless nightgown, which he very quickly tugged off her as he started to squeeze and massage her breasts.

She ran her fingers through his hair and scratched his neck as she pulled his face to hers for a long kiss.

She reached down and pushed his boxers off him, and then drew her feet up to push them all the way off. He grabbed her thighs and held them up, and then she guided him to where she wanted him.

As he thrust in and out of her, he leaned down and whispered "I love you Red".

"I love you…Jonathan….Charles…"

She grabbed the back of his head with an intensity that he knew meant that she was close to the edge.

She did that thing that he loved where she lightly scratched his rib cage with her nails, and they went over the edge together.

They laid in bed, exhausted, and wrapped up together, and just held each other for a minute.

"Darling…what do you think about ordering breakfast on the beach?"

"I think that's a marvelous idea".

She kissed him, and then got up and headed to the shower.

After they were both showered, they put on their suits and coverups and headed out to the beach.

Jonathan rented them a cabana, and 2 of those padded beach chairs, and they ordered breakfast.

She had chosen a purple string bikini and Jonathan had on black swim trunks.

"Darling, can you do my back, please?"

He held out the sunscreen to her.

She nodded and opened her legs and he sat down between them. She lovingly rubbed his back and covered it with sunscreen, and got it all rubbed in.

"My turn, sailor".

He got up and she rolled over, and laid on her stomach. She took the neck strap off and he straddled her back and covered her in sunscreen.

She reached back and grabbed him, and then he climbed off her.

They laid out till their food came, and then took turns feeding each other bites of fruit.

They held hands for a bit and laid out a bit more, and then decided to go to the swim up bar for lunch.

A thunderstorm popped up after lunch, so they left and headed back inside.

Jonathan made them reservations at the hibachi place in the resort for dinner, and they both agreed it was one of the best meals they had ever had.

They were walking back to their room along the beach, when Jennifer heard something.

"Do you hear that?"

"What?"

She listened again.

It was the distinct sound of a baby whimper.

"That".

"Yeah, where is that coming from?"

She searched and walked in the direction of the sound, and on their patio, right next to the door, was a basket with a baby in it.

The baby was wrapped in a blanket, and there was a bag next to it and a note.

"I can't do this. I am not good for her. She deserves better than me, so I hope that you will give her what I cannot".

The note wasn't signed, and was blank on the back.

Jennifer picked the baby up gently, and Jonathan grabbed the basket and the bag, and opened the bag.

"Babe, there are about 40 diapers in here plus about 10 small bottles of formula, and some other stuff. I think the parents are intending for us to keep this baby forever".

They went in their room, and Jonathan called the front desk and asked for the manager to come to their room.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, if the resort has a doctor, we can have them check the baby out and see if she's alright. We can take care of her here tonight, can't we? All we need is a crib for her to sleep in, and if we have to run into town and get some more stuff, we can do that too".

Jonathan nodded. He was amazed that Jennifer was keeping her cool.

He walked over to her, as she held the baby.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You look amazing with a baby, darling".


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3***

She turned to him.

"Jonathan, is this one of your surprises? Because I meant what I said…-"

"Jennifer-"

"It is one of your surprises! How thoughtful!"

"Jennifer-"

"How did you do this?"

"I didn't".

"What?"

"I didn't. This isn't one of my surprises".

She looked crestfallen.

"Oh".

She sat down with the baby on the bed.

He came and put his arm around her.

"Darling, I am good but I am not that good".

"I know…it was just that we had that conversation and then we met her and then…"

"I know. It's alright".

There was a knock at the door. It was the manager of the hotel.

Jonathan explained everything to him, and they called the resort doctor and the police.

The manager agreed to let them keep the baby in their room, if the police did. He had a crib sent up, and rented a car to Jonathan so that he could run to town and get some things for the baby.

Jennifer gave her a diaper change and made a bottle with what was in the bag, and feed her.

The police took their statement, and the doctor checked her out. She was declared to be healthy, and because the hospitals in Jamaica let you have a baby and then leave 5 hours later, they determined that the Harts could take custody of her and care for her. The doctor surmised that the baby was about 4 weeks old.

It was a long night, and everyone finally left their room around midnight.

Jennifer sent Jonathan to the store and they had together created a list for him to get.

"Car seat. Swing. A few outfits, in the 0-3 month size, some blankets, some socks, a few bottles, a couple pacifiers, and some diapers and wipes, get one of those baby shampoo sets, with lotion, and some nail clippers, and pick up some Desitin or diaper rash cream just in case. Get one of those mesh things that you put a baby in to give them a bath. Get several outfits, darling. Like about 50-we don't have laundry services here and she might spit up. And we will need cloth diapers, and see if you can find a small suitcase that we can pack her stuff in. And get a couple of baby books-like on parenting. And she is going to need some toys or something, don't you think? And a hat-in case we go out in the sun".

He wrote all of this down, and promised he would be back as soon as he could.

He leaned down and kissed her goodbye.

She settled back on the bed with the baby and turned on the TV.

After a bottle, she was able to get the baby to sleep, and managed to transfer her to the crib rather easily.

She stood there watching her sleep for a bit.

"You sure are a beautiful baby…I can't imagine anyone giving you up".

She went to the baby bag, and took everything out of it, and looked in all the pockets. She was hoping to find a name, or a contact number. She knew it was a long shot, but she looked anyways.

Nothing.

She repacked the bag, and then changed into her pajamas.

She turned out the light and tried to get some sleep while the baby was sleeping.

Jonathan got back about 2 hours later. He had gotten everything on the list, and it took him several trips from the car to bring it all in.

He tried to come in quietly, and brought the big stuff in first, and then the bags.

He decided they could open things as they needed to, and went and put his pajamas on.

He climbed into bed next to Jennifer and wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

***4 hours later***

Jennifer woke up when the baby started crying.

She immediately jumped up and made a fresh bottle, and then came back and set it on the nightstand.

She picked the baby up and brought her to the bed, and fed her. After she was done eating, she changed her and wrapped her in a blanket, and then transitioned her back to the crib.

Jonathan never woke up once.

Jennifer looked at the clock. 4 hours. She went back to sleep, hoping that Jonathan woke up for the next one.

***Later that morning***

Jonathan woke up for baby girl's 8 am feeding.

"Here, let me do it so you can rest".

"It's alright. Let's do it together".

He made the bottle while she changed her, and then he sat right next to Jennifer while she fed her.

"Darling, if you go back to the store, we should have gotten a feeding pillow. We need to get one".

"I did. I thought you might want it".

He got up and grabbed it for her, and opened it.

She put it on the bed and eased the baby down on to it, and pulled her arm out.

"What else did you get?"

"Well, those came in packs of two, so there's another one, plus the covers that the lady said we needed. I got everything on the list, plus some more formula, and a baby medicine kit, and also she recommended one of these, whatever they are."

He tossed her a baby wrap.

"You want me to wear the baby?"

"If you want to. I don't know-the lady said everyone buys that".

He opened up the swing and started putting it together. She was amused that he had bought some tools to do that. He wasn't exactly handy.

"Darling, we forgot a stroller. I wonder if we can rent one from the resort".

"I don't see why not. If they don't have one to rent, we can go buy one".

"What are we going to do with all of this baby gear, if we end up finding her mother?"

"Well, we can give it to her, or we can donate it to a family in need".

He had an answer for everything.

Jennifer finished feeding and burping the baby, and was holding her.

"Someone has their eyes open this morning. Such a gorgeous, deep blue".

She laid the baby down on the bed and quickly grabbed some of the outfits that Jonathan had gotten her.

After she selected one that was pink and cute and frilly, she put it on her and then she and the baby went and sat by Jonathan on the floor.

He had the swing together in no time, and they put her in it.

Jonathan agreed to watch her while Jennifer took a shower.

Jonathan ordered them room service for breakfast.

Jennifer had gotten out of the shower and no sooner had she dried off when Jonathan came in the bathroom.

"She's crying".

"Pick her up."

"I think that's a bad idea".

"Jonathan, you are so good with kids".

"She's not a kid yet!"

"Ok, just give me a minute, and I will be right there. Try the pacifier".

"How?"

"You simply stick it in her mouth, darling".

He seemed so nervous. She leaned forward and kissed him, and then hurried and got ready.

She put on yoga capris and a tank top, and then quickly dried her hair, and then came out to the bedroom.

Jonathan was sitting on the floor in front of the swing, holding the pacifier in the baby's mouth and singing to her.

It was absolutely adorable.

Jennifer grabbed the camera and snapped a quick picture.

She joined them, and sat down on the floor next to him and rested her arm on his shoulder.

"Darling…I looked all through her bag, and couldn't find a name or anything. We should really name her. I mean, we have to call her something".

"What if her mom comes back?"

"Then she can call her whatever she wants, but we have to call her something while she's with us".

"What do you want to name her?"

"I don't know. I am rather fond of Josslynn"

"Josslynn. I like that".

"Ok, Josslynn it is. What about a middle name?"

"I think anything would sound good with Josslynn".

"Josslynn Paige, Josslynn Elisabeth, Josslynn Grace, Josslynn Sofia, Josslynn Suzanne, Josslynn Brooke…"

"Up to you, darling".

"Well, darling, you have input too".

"Yes, but naming babies is a mom thing, not a dad thing".

"Jonathan… which of those did you like?"

"Say them again".

"Josslynn Paige, Josslynn Elisabeth, Josslynn Grace, Josslynn Sofia, Josslynn Suzanne, Josslynn Brooke".

"I like Josslynn Paige and Josslynn Brooke, and Josslynn Elisabeth".

"Ok, me too."

They both looked at her.

"She looks like a Josslynn Paige to me".

"I was thinking she looked like Josslynn Brooke".

"Ok, I will go along with that. Josslynn Brooke, welcome to the Hart family".

Jonathan leaned over and kissed Jennifer, and then Jennifer grabbed Josslynn's hands and smiled at her.

"Darling, she looks like a Josslynn Elisabeth too. You know, there's no rule that says she can only have one middle name. What do you think about Josslynn Brooke Elisabeth?"

"Josslynn Brooke Elisabeth Hart is fine with me, darling". He winked at her. She leaned over and kissed him.

"Darling… did we get her a swim suit? Or a swim float?"

"No, but we can".

"We should. But later. She's so content right now."

Their breakfast arrived and Jonathan got up and let the guy in. He and Jennifer ate their breakfast on the floor by the swing, leaning up against the bed.

Josslynn fell asleep around 11, so they sat out on the patio, with the door cracked, and got some sun.

"Darling, do you think you could have one of your private investigators investigate who could have left her here?"

"Yes, I think I could. I will put Stanley on it, he usually turns up things that nobody else can".

"I just wouldn't feel right taking care of someone else's baby unless they were certain that they weren't able to. I keep thinking the mother of this baby might be regretting this decision".

"That's a good point".

He got up and went and called Stanley and asked him to investigate.


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4***

Jonathan got off the phone and came back out to the patio.

"Stanley said he would get right on it, and will call as soon as he knows something".

"I hope he can find something for us to go on".

"If it's there, he will find it".

They were quiet for a little bit, and then Jonathan grabbed her hand.

"Darling, we have a surprise scheduled for tomorrow. I am thinking we should alter it".

"What is the surprise?"

"Well, I was going to send you to the spa for a day, and let you get a deep tissue massage, and a facial, and a body wrap, and your toes done, and whatever else you wanted to do. So, I am thinking, what if we had them come to our suite to do it?"

She smiled at him.

"You are the greatest". She leaned over and kissed him.

He went and got them lunch to go from the grill, and brought it back to the patio. If Jennifer was right, they had about 45 minutes before Josslynn would wake up again.

She called and ordered some hot water in a thermos from room service, and made her bottle about 10 minutes before Josslynn woke up, just after they had finished eating.

Jonathan was standing next to the crib when Josslynn woke up, and Jennifer saw the panicked look on his face.

She scooped her up, and put her on her shoulder and started to bounce her.

She grabbed her bottle and the Boppy pillow and got settled on the bed, and began to feed Josslynn while Jonathan looked on in amazement.

He was good with kids, but he had never had experience with infants, and he felt very uneasy around infants. Mainly, because they couldn't talk back to him.

He scooted towards her on the bed, and put his arm around her as she fed the baby.

"You are a natural with her".

"Am I? Darling…I don't have the slightest idea of what I am doing".

"Jennifer- you are the one that knew exactly what she was going to need. You know how to pick her up, and change her diapers, and get her settled. You are doing it, whether you know it or not".

He had a point.

"I would feel better if we could find out something about her parents".

"We will. We just have to be patient".

Josslynn finished her bottle and Jennifer burped her and then swaddled her again, and laid her on the bed.

"Ok, it's your turn to pick her up. Take it slow, and do what I tell you".

He looked nervous, but he agreed.

"Put your hand under her head. Now, with your other hand somewhere on her lower back or her bottom, pick her up, and then cradle her in the crook of your elbow."

He did it, and then looked at Jennifer.

"Now what?"

"You're holding her, darling. Just make sure you support the head".

"Jennifer, I don't have any experience with this".

"Neither do I, but someone has to take care of her…"

"I know".

"She's just a little bitty baby, darling. All helpless and alone".

"Jennifer, where does the pillow come in?"

"Well, you can put it under her, and hold that, or you can lay her on it, to prop her up some".

She looked at Jonathan.

"Are you ready for me to take her back yet?"

"Yes".

"Ok, don't move. Let me take her from you".

Jennifer gently took her back, and laid her on the boppy.

"Now, let's learn how to change a diaper".

Jennifer showed Jonathan how to change Josslynn's diaper, how to change her clothes, how to make her bottles, the whole 9 yards.

"I feel like you are about to fly away and leave her with me".

"Don't be silly. But, this is a 'we' thing, darling, not a 'me' thing".

Josslynn fell back asleep about an hour after she finished her bottle, and Jennifer gently transitioned her back to her crib. She settled back in bed next to Jonathan.

As he wrapped his arms around her, she looked at him.

"Thank you for indulging me on taking care of her, darling. I couldn't live with myself if we hadn't seen to it that she was cared for".

"I know. I am just nervous for us, is all".

"Nervous? About what? We are doing well so far".

"I know that, I meant about us getting attached to her. She isn't our child, darling. We have to face the very real possibility that she may not be with us forever".

"I know. And I won't like that. But at least I will know that she was well taken care of when she was with us. She has so many critical needs right now, that need to be met".

He rolled her onto her back.

"I have a need too….wanna meet mine?"

"Oh, what a good idea". She kissed him passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Just as things were getting hot and heavy, the phone rang.

As soon as the phone rang, Josslynn woke up and started crying.

"I got the phone".

"And I got the baby".

Jennifer got out of bed and went to Josslynn, while Jonathan took the phone call.

A few minutes later, he hung up the phone.

"Darling, that was Stanley. He has a couple leads, and the most promising is that she could be a missing child from the US. He is checking with the airlines to see if she was spotted with anyone suspicious boarding an airplane".

Jennifer nodded.

She was trying to get Josslynn to go back to sleep but she was screaming, loudly.

"It's ok, sugar…It's ok".

She grabbed the pillow and adjusted Josslynn so that she was on the pillow and then went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. They stood right next to it and almost instantly, she calmed down.

"Now, that's better."

She looked at Jonathan. "Darling, can you hand me her pacifier?"

He went and got it out of the crib, and brought it to Jennifer.

She stuck it in her mouth and Josslynn sucked on it a minute before gently falling back asleep.

Jennifer transitioned her to the crib again, and got her settled.

"Darling, when she wakes up, let's go to the store. We need a stroller and maybe a beach tent for her to sleep in, if you and I are going to have any beach time at all".

He nodded, and pulled her into his arms for a long embrace.

***The next day***

Jonathan and Jennifer took Josslynn to the store and got her a stroller that was compatible with her infant seat, and got an inflatable baby pool, a baby beach tent, some swim diapers, a bathing suit, some baby sunscreen, and a baby float for the pool.

They checked out, and headed back to the resort, and Jonathan unloaded the baby stuff while Jennifer unloaded the baby.

As soon as they were back in their room, they decided to go to the pool and try out the baby float.

Jennifer got Josslynn dressed in her bathing suit, and then held her while Jonathan got his suit on. He held her while she got her suit on, and packed their pool bag.

"Ready to go?"

He nodded.

They decided to open the stroller, and use that to take her to the pool, so that they could put stuff in the bottom of the stroller as well.

A few minutes later, they were at the pool. Jonathan blew up the baby float, and assembled the canopy on it, and then helped Jennifer walk into the shallow end of the pool, and held the float while she put Josslynn in it.

Josslynn loved the water and relaxed almost immediately.

They stayed in the water about an hour, and tons of people came up to them to compliment them on their pretty baby.

Jennifer didn't know what to say, so she just said "Thank you".

Jonathan swam up to Jennifer and wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

Josslynn was just relaxing in the pool float, as Jennifer gently swayed her back and forth.

"Maybe the water will relax her and she will sleep longer tonight".

"Maybe…but so far, she falls asleep after the middle of the night feedings the fastest".

Jennifer was just smiling at the baby and talking to her.

Jonathan hugged her tighter.

"It's so fun having a baby, darling. I mean, it's tiring and she needs a lot of care and preparation, but it's so fun too".

"I can think of something more fun than having a baby".

"What's that?"

"Making one".

"Jonathan, honestly".

She turned and kissed him.

"You do realize that if I had actually had her, that at the age she is now, we still wouldn't be able to do anything, right?"

He looked shocked.

"I'll take what I can get".

He kissed her.

Josslynn started to cry, so they decided to go back to the room.

Jennifer gave her a bath when they got back to the room, and got her settled and ready for bed.

Jonathan took a quick shower and then went and got them dinner to go at one of the resort restaurants, and brought it back to the room. He and Jennifer ate outside by candlelight on the patio while Josslynn slept.

"Darling, this isn't the way I imagined our vacation would be, but I am loving it. She really is a sweet baby".

"You are so good with her".

"You are good with her too, you just need to believe in yourself".

"I am like Max. I like kids a little older".

She chuckled.

They snuggled on the hammock some, and Jennifer actually fell asleep on Jonathan's chest.

She woke with a start when Josslynn started to cry, and realized that Jonathan was asleep too.

She got up and ran to her, and fed her another bottle.

Just as Jonathan walked back in the room, he heard Jennifer say "It's ok, Mommy's here".

***A few days later***

Jonathan and Jennifer only had a few days left of their vacation. They had really gotten into a routine with Josslynn. She ate every 4 hours, loved the pool, and they had taken her for long walks on the beach in the Mobi wrap at night a few times.

Their room looked like a baby store had blown up in it, but they didn't care. She was being such a good baby, and as much as she fought it, Jennifer was attached to her. Saying goodbye, if they had to, was going to rip her heart out.

Josslynn had just had her morning bottle and was back in the crib for her morning nap, when Jennifer joined Jonathan on the patio.

"Darling, we need to come up with a plan".

"For what?"

"Well, we cannot stay here forever. So, are we going to take her with us, or are we going to book another reservation?"

"That's a good point. I am going to go call the detectives and tell them we are leaving here on Saturday, and give them our contact information. We can take her to our house, and I will tell them that if something develops, we will be more than happy to fly back with her right away".

She nodded.

He went to their living room and made that phone call, while she stayed on the patio. She was enjoying the sound of the waves and the peace and quiet.

She started thinking about giving her up, and how much she didn't want to.

Before she knew it, there were tears streaming down her face.

Jonathan reappeared, and took her in his arms.

"It will be ok, darling. Like you said the other day, you cared for her during this time, and that's all that matters".

She nodded.

"I didn't expect to get this attached to her. I didn't expect her to be with us this long, darling".

"I know. And we will get through this, I promise you. You are amazing with her, Jennifer. And I promise you, when we find her mother, you and I will take Josslynn to her ourselves".

She nodded.

"Now, are you ready for another surprise?"

She turned and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes!"

"I rolled the crib into the living room. The door is cracked so we can still hear her. But you and I are going to lay down, and if she wakes up, I am going to get her while you rest".

"Oh, that's the best surprise yet".

She kissed him and they went inside.

She laid down on the bed and curled up with him, and he made the room as dark as possible.

She ran her fingers over his chest, and kissed him a few times.

He rolled her till she was on her back, and then started kissing her neck.

"Darling, we have to be quiet so we don't wake her up".

"That only makes it hotter".

He kissed her neck in that spot that drove her wild, as he undressed her.

She was undressing him too, and ran her fingers through his hair when she was done.

He squeezed and sucked on her nipples, and elicited a soft moan from her lips.

"Jonathan…."

He looked into her eyes and thrust into her, and they rocked their hips together.

"I love you so much Red.."

"I love you too Jonathan Charles".

He kissed her passionately as they continued to rock their hips together and she scratched his back.

"Jonathan…I need you. NOW".

He held her tight as they both exploded into ecstasy and went over the cliff together.

They lay there panting, exhausted and deliriously happy.

It had been hard for them to find some alone time on this vacation, once they had started taking care of Josslynn.

"You were magnificent darling". Jennifer was scratching Jonathan's back.

"We were pretty great, weren't we?"

He kissed her, and pulled her to him.

"Want some champagne? We can order some".

"No, I think we should be sober while we take care of her".

"Oh, yeah. Right".

"Darling… can I ask you something?"

"Anything".

"What if we don't find her parents? How far are you willing to go with this?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it".

"Me either. But Jonathan, I don't want to just give her to someone else. I mean you and I can take care of her for as long as it takes. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, I suppose I am. We could turn the guest room into a nursery of sorts. We could hire a nanny. We would need to get some furniture for the house, but we could do it."

She was smiling at him. "I knew you would say yes".

"But darling, we have to do this the right way. We will need to make sure that legally, we do everything by the book. I am going to call Mark Watson, when we get home and have him guide us through this".

"Good idea".

Jennifer was so excited. Jonathan was excited to see her so excited, but he was desperately hoping that she wasn't setting herself up for heartbreak.


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5***

Jonathan and Jennifer and the baby were in their room. Jonathan and Jennifer were packing, and Josslynn was sleeping.

Jennifer had managed to pack almost everything into the suitcase that Jonathan had gotten them at the store. Everything else was going into a big shopping bag. Jonathan was going to ask the manager if he could rent the car again and take a load of baby things to the airport and load the plane with them, and then come back.

He had spoken with the detective once more and they reassured him that he had legal clearance to take Josslynn back to California. They had given him a letter stating so.

Jennifer looked rested in spite of spending nearly every minute with Josslynn.

She got a bottle ready, and a diaper out of the diaper bag, and put it next to their bed.

They climbed into bed, and Jennifer tried to read some while she waited for Josslynn to wake up.

Jonathan went and took the first load of baby stuff to the airport.

"I will be back soon, darling". He kissed her goodbye.

"You are such a good daddy".

"You are the best mommy".

He kissed her again, and then left. Jennifer read for a while, and then right on cue, Josslynn woke up.

She went and got her, and brought her to the bed and fed her.

"Such a pretty princess….that's a good girl….you were hungry, weren't you?"

Jennifer was just talking to her, and Josslynn was taking it all in and sucking down her bottle.

After Josslynn was burped, Jennifer got her all snuggly on her chest and just held her as she laid back in bed.

When Jonathan got back, they were fast asleep. He quickly snapped a picture, and then gently took Josslynn from Jennifer, and put her in the crib.

He changed her diaper without waking her up, and Jennifer woke up to see him covering her with a blanket.

She was panicked, until she realized that he had taken Josslynn and put her back in the crib.

"Jonathan….Jonathan…."

"Shh…. It's alright. I changed her and put her in the crib".

He quickly changed into his pj's, and then climbed into bed next to her.

"Darling…how did you get her from me without waking her up?"

"Very carefully".

"How did you do it without waking me up?"

"Even more carefully".

"And you changed her diaper and everything?"

"Yes".

"That is absolutely the sexiest thing you have ever done".

"Yeah? Well, watch this".

He rolled over and kissed her.

***The next morning***

Jennifer woke up when Josslynn did, and fed her a bottle and changed her diaper and outfit. Jonathan held her while Jennifer got ready and they switched.

As soon as Jonathan was ready, they loaded up a cart and headed out.

He stopped and got them a to-go bag of breakfast for them to eat on the plane.

Jennifer planned on wearing Josslynn on the plane, or putting her in her car seat.

She was nervous, as they headed to the airport. She kept thinking that Josslynn's parents were going to stop them from leaving.

She didn't relax until they had taken off and were up in the air.

The flight wasn't too bad, and Josslynn did very well. She slept a good portion of the flight, and only wanted to eat once.

They landed at the airport, and Jennifer held Josslynn while Jonathan installed the car seat in her Porsche.

After they got her into the car seat, he loaded the Porsche with their baby stuff. It was tight fit, but they lived less than an hour from the airport so it wasn't a big deal.

"Darling, if I get on the computer and place a furniture order, will you go pick it up after we get home?"

"Certainly. I will do better than that. I will also pick up La Scala for us".

He grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers.

***Willow Pond***

After unloading the car, setting up the swing in the living room, placing the order at the furniture store, picking up La Scala, feeding the baby and getting her down for the night, Jonathan and Jennifer were finally relaxing. It was almost time for the 10 p.m. news.

Jonathan had found a crib for the room across from theirs, but he had also bought a pack and play with a bassinet on top, and that's what Josslynn was sleeping in. He had called Jack to help him come carry it up the stairs and promised Jennifer he would put it together tomorrow.

"Darling, I think we should get a mini-fridge or something up here to help with making bottles in the middle of the night".

"Good idea".

"And we also need one of those video monitors, so we can hear her and see her while she's sleeping".

He nodded.

"Tell you what. Tomorrow, when I get off work, we will go shopping".

She leaned over and kissed him.

They climbed into bed, and she climbed on top of him, and leaned close.

She started unbuttoning his pajama top.

"Turn over, darling".

He happily obliged, and she grabbed the muscle rub, and gave him an extra-long back rub for at least an hour.

"Oh, that feels amazing….". Jonathan was in heaven.

"You deserve it, darling. You totally put up with me taking care of Josslynn, and didn't question it or try to talk me out of it".

"Darling, you say that like we were just going to put her back in the basket and leave her there. Of course, we were going to take care of her".

"Yeah, but you talked the police into letting us take her, where most people would have let the police take her".

"Jennifer, I was raised in an orphanage, remember? It's not very likely that I am going to send a child to one".

He had a point.

She used her elbows to rub his knots out, and got him totally relaxed.

She rubbed on his back till she heard Josslynn crying again, and then got up and went to get her.

She brought her back to their room and fed her, and held her a bit with Jonathan in the bed.

"She's changed so much since we found her, darling. You know, something, I think we should take weekly photos of her, for as long as we have her".

"That's a great idea. And then we can make copies and give them to her parents, if we find them. We can tell them everything they missed".

"I love that idea!"

Josslynn fell back asleep on Jennifer's chest, and she held her for a bit and then went and put her in the bassinet.

She kissed her goodnight and then went back to join Jonathan.


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6***

***A few months later***

Josslynn had now been with Jonathan and Jennifer for 4 months. They had filled out all of the paperwork to become her legal guardians, and had passed all of their home visits.

Jonathan was now just as attached to Josslynn as Jennifer had been.

Stanley was still investigating leads to try and find the baby's parents.

Jonathan had decided they would have a press conference, and he would introduce Josslynn to the press and hopefully they could find her parents that way.

Jennifer's days now consisted of taking care of Josslynn, and if she was writing, it was during nap time.

Jonathan kept telling her they could get a nanny, but she didn't want to do that. She wanted to raise the baby, and experience all of it.

Jennifer was sitting on the couch when Jonathan got home. He came over and kissed her.

"Hi. I missed you. Where's Josslynn?"

"In her swing".

He looked over and saw her in the swing and went and got her.

"Hi, princess. Daddy missed you all day at work".

"Mommy missed Daddy too".

He came back and sat on the couch next to Jennifer.

"Daddy missed Mommy more".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Guess what Josslynn? You are going to be on TV tomorrow. Do you like that?"

"Jonathan, what are you talking about?"

"I am talking about us giving a press conference about Josslynn, in the hopes that her parents will be found. She's almost 6 months old, maybe, and we need to keep looking. But we are running out of leads, babe".

She nodded.

"I am going to assign a team at the office to weed through all of the people who come forward. We will only meet the ones who are serious potential matches".

"I think that is a great idea. We can also do a DNA test on her and them".

"Good idea, darling".

"Well, tonight, before bed, we are going to have to pick out your cutest, most prettiest, most gorgeous outfit". Jennifer grabbed her fingers and kissed them.

"Darling, your favorite dinner is almost ready, it's just waiting on you to grill it".

"What is it?"

"Grilled chicken, sautéed zucchini and mashed potatoes".

"Sounds wonderful".

They played with her a little bit longer and then went to the kitchen to get dinner ready.

Low key evenings with Josslynn were their new favorite. They hadn't been to a dinner party in ages, or out to dinner by themselves. Everything revolved around Josslynn now, and they couldn't be happier.

They spent the night preparing for the press conference the next day.

Jennifer was going to wear Jonathan's favorite bright blue dress, with black boots, and she picked out a sparkly pink shirt and a pink and white tulle skirt for Josslynn to wear with white leggings, and a pink headband.

Jennifer put Josslynn down for the night at 9. She slept through the night now, so Jennifer knew she wouldn't be up till 7 the next morning. She and Jonathan were in bed by 10.

"Darling, we need to have this press conference before 12. She will need to eat and be down for a nap by 1".

"10:30? Shouldn't take more than an hour".

"Perfect".

She was quiet for a minute and then turned to him.

"What's our plan for afterwards?"  
"Well, the people are going to come forward. We are going to weed out the crazies, and then if we find her parents, we will go from there. If we do not, then you and I can apply with the state of California to adopt her legally. I say we wait two months max and then file".

"That seems like a long time".

"I know. But we have to give them time, darling. We can't rush this".

She snuggled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Jonathan, we are all she knows. And she is sleeping right now, with no idea that her world could be turned upside down tomorrow".

"I know. But darling, we have been all through this. We owe it to her to at least try to find her parents".

"I know. I just don't want her to be scared, is all".

He wrapped an arm around her reassuringly.

"Tomorrow will be exactly 5 months since we found her, darling".

"We should get her a special treat, or something. Do something to celebrate. I know, what if we go to the park when you get home?"

"Jennifer, we can't exactly give a press conference that we are looking for her family and then go out in public and risk her being kidnapped".

"We can't exactly be prisoners in our own home, either Jonathan".

"I am not saying that we should be. I am simply saying-"

"Do you seriously think I would put her life at risk?"

"No, that's not what I am saying".

"You know, you leave this house each day and go to the office. We stay home a lot, and I do a lot with her and for her, without you. If you think for one second that I cannot hack it-"

"Jennifer. That's not what I said. Calm down….listen to me".

She was glaring at him.

"I was saying that we should be extra cautious the next few days after the press conference, is all. Not that you wouldn't protect her, and not that I wouldn't protect the both of you. This press conference is going to draw out the crazies and the paparazzi. It's going to be like when you and I were married and everyone wanted to get a picture of us. That's what I am saying".

"I understand that. But, you get to leave here each day and we don't always get to leave. So, I was thinking it would be fun if we went somewhere and did something as a family before her world is turned upside down".

He kissed her forehead.

"What if we go to the beach house tomorrow night? We can take her for a walk on the beach, or maybe a late afternoon swim?"

"I like that". She was quiet for a minute.

"I'm sorry. I am just tired".

"It's alright. It's going to be an anxious few days for all of us".

***the next morning***

Jennifer was up at 7 with Josslynn, and they were having breakfast when Jonathan came downstairs.

As soon as Josslynn saw him, she smiled real big and reached her arms up for him.

He picked her up and held her for a few minutes, and Jennifer handed him her bottle. He sat and gave it to her.

"Jonathan, do you have time for me to run shower? I promise to be quick".

"Absolutely. Daddy would love to spend time with his princess, wouldn't he?". He leaned down and kissed Josslynn's forehead, and then kissed Jennifer before she went upstairs.

She showered superfast and then came back downstairs.

She quickly cleaned up the kitchen, and then took Josslynn from him, and kissed him goodbye.

"See you in a little bit, darling".

"Can't wait".

***Hart Industries***

Jonathan called the house at 8:30, and told her to pull up and park, and then call his office. He was going to have security walk her and Josslynn up to his office. The press had been told they were not allowed to arrive until 10.

"Ok, we are leaving now. See you in a bit".

She blew him a kiss as she hung up the phone, and then turned to Josslynn.

"Are you ready to go see Daddy?"

Josslynn smiled.

She grabbed the diaper bag, picked her up, and put her in the car and they headed out.

They arrived at exactly 9:25.

They were escorted by security to his office.

Josslynn clapped real big and smiled the biggest smile when she saw Jonathan.

Jonathan kissed Jennifer, and then took Josslynn, and then buzzed for Deanne to come in.

She came right in and sat down.

"Deanne, we are going to have a press conference about Josslynn today. We are going to need you to be our right-hand person during the press conference".

"Isn't that Stanley's job?"

"Yes, but he is too nervous around babies".

"Good point".

"We just need you to hold her till it's time for her to come out".

"I am happy to do so".

Josslynn started to fuss a little, so Jennifer took her and changed her over on the couch.

Jonathan came and sat by them.

"So, we are just going to tell the story, and then we are going to bring her out, and show her off, and then tell people how they can contact us if they think that she is their biological daughter".

"Sounds good to me".

She picked up Josslynn and smoothed out her dress.

"And then we are going to go home and have family time at the beach, aren't we? Yes, we are, princess. Yes, we are".

Jonathan pulled the team of investigators into his office and gave them a heads up, and explained to them that he expected only serious possibilities to make it to his desk.

At precisely 10:25, Jonathan, Jennifer, Josslynn and Deanne headed to the press room.

"Ok princess. You get to go to Aunt Deanne for a bit. Mommy and Daddy will see you in just a second".

Jonathan and Jennifer walked out and took their spaces.

"Hello. Thank you all for coming today. Exactly 5 months ago today, my wife and I were on vacation. We found something outside our room one night, and immediately tried to rectify this situation. Since then, we have done nothing but continue to do exactly that. What we found outside our room was a beautiful, month old baby girl. We contacted the resort management, the island authorities, and our legal team. It was agreed that we could assume care for her. We bought every baby item on the shelf, and we even gave her a name, and then at the end of our vacation, with nobody having come forward to claim her, we brought her home with us. We received a phone call a few weeks ago that there were still no leads in the case as far as the island police were concerned. Therefore, we decided to introduce her to the American press, in hopes that someone will maybe recognize her as their daughter. We want to stress that we have happily cared for her since we found her, and that we will continue to do so for as long as she is with us. She is perfectly happy, healthy, and growing like a weed".

Everyone chuckled.

Jennifer held up a picture of Josslynn as a month-old baby.

"This is her when she was about a month old. We aren't 100% positive on her age, but we estimate her to be about 6 months old, now. She has the most gorgeous blue eyes-a very deep blue, the likes of which I have only seen on my husband before. She doesn't seem to have any discernable birthmarks. Her hair started out blonde, but is growing darker now".

"We will bring her out in a minute, but if you know who this baby was born to, or you think that you might be the birth mother, we urge you to contact us here at Hart Industries. We will seriously investigate every claim and if we think there is a possibility of a match, we will conduct a DNA test. We aren't asking for anything for having cared for her, we are just trying to find her birth parents, as we feel we owe that to her, to at least have given it a shot."

Jennifer addressed them then.

"When she comes out here, please try to turn your flashes off. She is used to a camera in her face, but not the flashes".

Jonathan turned to the camera and yelled for Deanne to come out.

Deanne walked out holding Josslynn.

Jennifer took her and held her up for everyone to see, and then after a few minutes, Josslynn wanted her Daddy.

The press went crazy snapping pictures of him holding her, and talking to her.

"We named her Josslynn, and she is really a great, sweet baby. She loves her daddy, and she loves to be held". Jennifer made sure to spell that for the reporters.

Jonathan leaned towards the microphone.

"If you are the birth mom and you are watching, we want you to know that we are more than willing to help you with whatever you need to care for her. She is a great kid, we aren't just going to abandon her. We promise. And we would appreciate if the media didn't hound us for a few days. We know that you want to print whatever you can about us with her, and we get that. We just ask that you print this story, instead of what you see us doing, and get it out there so maybe her birth family will be found".

Jennifer took her back then, and they posed for a few pictures of the three of them, and then Jonathan told the press he would take questions.

"What island were you on when you found her?"

"Jamaica. Next question".

"Why not turn her over to the authorities?"

"We didn't want her to grow up in foster care, like I did. Next question".

"Do you have plans to formally adopt her?"

"We will decide that after all the leads that this press conference generates are investigated. Next question".

"Mrs. Hart-what's it like watching your husband with a baby?"

"It's wonderful. He is so good with her".

"Ok, thank you guys. Please print this, and forward any phone calls you get to Hart Industries. Thank you".

Jennifer, Jonathan, and Josslynn walked back to Jonathan's office.

"You were a natural, princess. And so well behaved".

Jennifer handed Josslynn to Jonathan while she packed up the diaper bag.

"So, what time do you think you will be home?"

"Around 3, maybe. If I can get away".

"Perfect. We will be ready to go".

She kissed him goodbye and then he kissed Josslynn several times, and had security walk them to their car.

***A few hours later***

Jonathan was home by 3:30. Jennifer had most of her stuff packed, and all of Josslynn's stuff packed. Josslynn was in her jumperoo in their bedroom.

"Hi darling. Hi princess!"

He kissed them both.

"Any leads?"

"Yes, a few that look promising. A lot that are not, just people looking for attention".

He packed his bag pretty quickly, and then loaded the car while she got Josslynn in her car seat.

"Darling, can you run upstairs and get the jumperoo? She might need it tonight".

She had packed the travel high chair and the pack n play.

They were on the road a few minutes later, and headed to the beach.

***Beach house***

They pulled up to the beach house, and parked, and then went inside.

She got Josslynn changed into her suit, while Jonathan unloaded the car, and then they both got changed. He set the tent up for her to play in down on the sand, and Jennifer set up their beach chairs.

They spent a couple hours down on the beach, and then she put her in the Moby and they went for a long walk on the beach.

It was 8:45 when they got her fed, bathed, and in bed. Jennifer went and took a long shower and then came and joined Jonathan on the couch.

They snuggled up to watch a movie, but Jennifer was asleep in minutes.

Just before the movie ended, the phone rang. Jonathan grabbed it right away, and answered it.

It was Stanley.

"Mr. Hart, I think we may have found her".


	7. Chapter 7

Jonathan didn't tell Jennifer about the potential match. He wanted to interview her first.

They scheduled an interview with her for the end of the week.

She was from Georgia. She had passed all the pre-tests. All that was left was a face to face interview, and a DNA test.

Jonathan had Deanne book her a flight to LA, and a car service to bring her to Hart Industries in two days. If he felt confident after the interview, they would go forward with the DNA test.

Jennifer was going to be crushed, if it was a match. So was he.

But, it wasn't in their character to keep Josslynn from her biological parents.

They spent another morning on the beach, and then went back to Willow Pond.

Jonathan was home at the regular time, and took care of Josslynn and dinner so that Jennifer could go take a bubble bath.

Jennifer reemerged to put her to bed, and then she and Jonathan crashed in bed as well.

"Darling, there was a significant lead that developed. A lady from Georgia, named Miranda is coming to interview on Friday at the office. Do you want to be there?"

"I can be. But who will watch the baby? I don't think we should just have her in the office while we interview this woman".

"I don't either. We can have HR give us a temp secretary and Deanne could watch her in another office".

"I am ok with that, but let's not tell the lady that she's on site".

"Agreed. We are going to take every precaution, I assure you".

"Jonathan…why does it feel like our world is ending?"

She crumpled into a mess of tears and he just held her and tried to comfort her.

***Friday morning***

They all three went to the office together. Their interview was scheduled for 11.

Jennifer had written out some questions she had for her, and she had also written out Josslynn's schedule, her likes and dislikes, and she had brought her baby book that she had made for her plus a photo album of her month to month.

Deanne came and took the baby precisely at 10:45, and at 11, they were buzzed to the conference room.

She was a pretty lady, with sandy blonde hair and green eyes. She was a little bit taller than Jennifer, but not by much.

"Hi, I am Jonathan Hart, this is my wife Jennifer". They shook hands.

"Hi, I am Miranda Hopper. Thank you so much for meeting with me".

"Ms. Hopper, why don't you tell us why you think this is your daughter?"

"Well, almost 7 months ago, my daughter was born. Her father and I split up while I was pregnant, but he was present for the birth and everything. When she was three weeks old, he took her to his mom's for an overnight visit, and when I went to pick her up, they told me that he had taken off with her. I tracked him to Miami, and found that he was in jail. The detectives interviewed him and all he would say is he gave her to his girlfriend to watch while he went to the store, and he got arrested and never got to go back. So, he assumed that the girlfriend had her and she was being taken care of."

"Are you still in contact with him?"

"No. He is in jail, he was sentenced last week to 10 years in prison".

She reached into her purse and pulled out a newborn photo and slid it across the table, along with another couple of photos.

"This is when she was 10 hours old. This was when she was a week old. And this was when she was 3 weeks old, the day he took her".

Jennifer looked at all of the photos. They all looked exactly like Josslynn had.

"Did you give her a name?"

"Yes. She was Savannah Brooke. But I heard you call her Josslynn, and I actually kind of like that better".

Jennifer smiled. "We actually named her Josslynn Brooke Elisabeth".

"That's beautiful".

Jonathan squeezed her hand.

"Well, if you are willing, we can do a DNA sample downstairs at the lab, and then if it matches Josslynn's, we will know within the hour".

"I am ready".

"Are you prepared to take care of her if she is yours?"

"Oh, 100%."

Jennifer was trying to be optimistic, but she was hoping against hope that Josslynn wasn't Miranda's baby.

Jonathan picked up the phone, and called Deanne and instructed her to do the sample on Josslynn. He then called the lab and asked them to send a tech to do the sample on Miranda, and told him he wanted to be notified immediately when the results came in.

Miranda started asking them questions about Josslynn.

"Does she like strawberries?"

"Yes, very much so. But she is not a fan of raspberries".

"That's crazy, I am not a fan of them either".

"Small world".

Jennifer was quiet for a minute.

"If she is yours, when we know for sure, then we will talk. I wrote out everything for you, and have tons of pictures to give you. I know it won't make up for being there, but I tried to document every minute of her life as best I could".

"Thank you, I appreciate that".

The tech came and took the sample, and told Jonathan they would know something within the hour.

He had Kelly give her a tour of Hart Industries, while he and Jennifer went to his office.

They closed the door to his office and he walked up behind her and grabbed her shoulders.

"You ok?"

"Yes. Just caught in a gray space".

"Gray space?"

"Yes- I want Miranda to find her baby. I just don't want her baby to be our baby".

"I know. I want the same thing. But we will get through it. It's just like when we leave the kids at the orphanage and they beg us to stay".

"I know. It's just, it's been almost 6 months".

"Think of the good we are doing. Think about how you and I are doing the right thing".

"That helps".

He kissed her forehead.

"Darling, when we do find her real parents, we should announce it to the press again. We can read a statement if you don't want to go out there".

"That would be best".

They were sitting on the couch in Jonathan's office, when the phone rang.

He took the call and then hung up.

"That was the lab. They are sending up the results".

He opened the office door and took the envelope.

He paged Kelly to come back to his office, and they waited for her and Miranda to come back.

A few minutes later they were all seated around the table in Jonathan's office.

He opened the envelope.

"The accuracy on these results is 99.999%. So, it's right, whatever it says".

Miranda nodded.

He read it, and then looked up at Miranda.

"She's your biological daughter".

He wrapped his arms around Jennifer who was struggling to compose herself.

Miranda burst into tears, and immediately called her mom.

"Momma, she's ours. It's her. The test confirmed it".

Jonathan comforted Jennifer, and then Jennifer got up and went to the diaper bag.

"Ok, so this should be enough outfits, diapers and wipes, and formula to get you through the next few days at least. Her pacifiers are in here, and so are her favorite toys. Here is her schedule. She sleeps through the night, on her back, and her giraffe lovie is her favorite. She likes the pink blanket the best. She loves bath time, and being in a pool. She doesn't like raspberries, or her diaper being wet, or when her bath water gets cold. Her favorite song is "You Are My Sunshine", and when she's fussy, the sound of the shower usually calms her down. When she eats, she likes it best if you give her fruit and veggies at the same time. And she will spit the veggie out when she wants you to give her fruit, so she does best when you alternate them. She has still been taking a bottle at breakfast and at bedtime, but not in the middle of the day or before nap. She likes to be called Princess, and first thing in the morning, she likes to be held as much as possible".

Jennifer was crying and wiping tears.

Miranda was wiping tears as well.

"She doesn't have any teeth yet, but should soon. So far, she has been a by-the-book-baby, and hit every milestone at the time that the books said she would. She loves to snuggle after a bottle, on your chest, and after her bath, she loves it if you cover her in baby bathtime lotion, she gets really smiley when you do that".

"Thank you so much for taking such good care of her".

Jennifer nodded. "It was our pleasure".

"Here is the photo album. I took a picture of her every single week. And I also kept a baby book. It's in her bag as well".

"You guys went above and beyond. I really appreciate it".

"Miranda, we have quite the collection of baby clothes for her, and baby toys and gear. If you will kindly give us your address, I will see that all of it is shipped to you".

"That would be great".

She wrote down her address and handed it to him.

"My pilot Jack, is going to meet you at the airport in 3 hours. He is going to fly you back home, and there will be a car service waiting to take you and Josslynn to your place".

"Thank you, that's very generous".

Jennifer wrote down their address and phone number.

"If you need anything or have any questions, please don't hesitate to call us. Whatever you need".

Miranda nodded.

Jonathan went and got Deanne, and had her bring the baby in.

Jennifer took a minute to hug and kiss her, and Jonathan did too.

"We love you, princess. Always and forever".

"You are the sweetest girl. We love you".

Jonathan handed her to Miranda, and she thanked them once more and then they left.

Jonathan held Jennifer for a moment as she cried.

"Want me to drive you home?"

"No. I can do it".

"I am going to write our statement, and give it to the press. I will be home as early as possible".

She nodded.

He kissed her goodbye and she left.

She knew that they had done the right thing, but she felt like her heart was breaking.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer pulled up and parked and then went and changed into her suit. She went out and laid by the pool.

She stayed out there till Jonathan came home.

They turned the news on while they had a cocktail. The national news was covering their statement.

"Business industrialist Jonathan Hart and his wife released a statement to the press today regarding the baby that they have been fostering."

The video showed Stanley reading the statement. "Thanks to the press for covering our statement regarding our foster daughter, Josslynn, we were able to find her birth mother. Josslynn and her mother have been reunited. Out of respect to their privacy, we are not revealing the identity of Josslynn's birth mom, but we do want to make it clear that no wrong doing on the part of the birth mother led to Josslynn being in our care. We know that she will love and care for Josslynn as we did, if not better, and we look forward to keeping in touch with them as she grows up. Thank you so much for respecting our privacy at this time".

Jonathan turned the news off.

"I truly believe that this ended the best way possible".

"Me too. I just miss her. But, it will be fun to get cards and letters from her. And we can probably schedule visits with them also".

As they sipped their cocktails, Jonathan had a great idea.

"Darling, what if we drive up to San Francisco tomorrow, and spend the weekend with the kids at the orphanage?"

"That would be great. They would love that".

"Does the house feel empty to you?"

"Kind of. Almost like we have an empty space in our hearts, or something".

"I agree".

He kissed her and told her he would be right back.

He disappeared into the kitchen, and came back with some flowers and a gift bag and a bottle of champagne and 2 glasses.

"We were so wrapped up with Josslynn that we didn't ever really celebrate our anniversary".

"Darling, that was 7 months ago".

"I know, but still…"

He leaned over and kissed her, and then popped the cork on the champagne. As he poured them two glasses, she held the flowers and smelled them.

After they drank some champagne, he handed her the gift bag.

Inside was two things, both wrapped. One was a gorgeous aquamarine and diamond bracelet.

"Oh, darling, it's absolutely beautiful!"

"Aquamarine is Josslynn's birthstone. Now, it's like she is still here with us".

She teared up and kissed him and he put the bracelet on her.

She opened the next one.

"This one is for both of us, darling. I thought we could put it on my night stand".

It was a picture frame, with two pictures. One of them, on their wedding day. The other was a picture of them with Josslynn.

Along the bottom of the frame, it said "She who loves me holds a space in my heart".

She turned to him and smiled. "She definitely holds a space in my heart, that's for sure."

"You both hold one in mine".

She snuggled up to him and kissed him, and he held her tenderly.

"I love you, Mr. H."

"I love you, Mrs. H."


End file.
